Midnight Rising
by Huntress of the Shadows
Summary: The Titans are placed under a powerful curse, causing them to lose their memories and believe they lead normal lives. Raven must unravel why and how they were cursed, as well how as awaken her team mates. However, the only help she has is a strange girl who keeps appearing and an over-confident, lover-boy archer. Is there any hope? First in the Demon Nights Saga.
1. Prologue

**Huntress: So, after a very strange obsession period with the Teen Titans, I've decided to write this. For those of you who have read my other story, I promise I won't fall behind on that! I should have something posted every other week, most likely on Tuesdays, as thee chapters will be long. I might post every week, if I have enough time, but I highly doubt it. Anyway, enough rambling! You guys are here to read a fan fiction! I wanted to make a high school Titans one, but wanted to make it more creative, so my crazy imagination created this. Happy reading! **

**Speedy: Huntress of the Shadows does not own Teen Titans or a high school. Those belong to DC Comics and the government. She does, however, own her characters Starlight and Mind Feat.**

**Beast Boy: Why does he get to do the disclaimer?! I wanted to do that!**

**Speedy: Because, I'm her prisoner/slave/hostage/minion. That's why.**

**Huntress: *whacks with frying pan* You two are supposed to be unconscious. Get back to your places. Without further ado, here is Midnight Rising!**

Prologue

Mind Feat let out a villainous cackle and disappeared into a cloud of heavily perfumed magenta smoke. His final words echoed around the warehouse. "Try and find a way out of this one, Titans! None of your silly little friends can help you now!"

Coughing, Raven struggled to her feet while waving her hand in front of her face. How much perfume did one person need? She squinted against the cloud. Where were the others? Surely Mind Feat couldn't have defeated all the others. After all, Robin had called in Titans East, as well as some of the other Honorary Titans to help defeat this powerful villain.

Raven managed to get enough air to call out hoarsely, "Robin? Starfire?" before she was hit by a violent fit of coughing. Seriously, what was in this stuff? "Beast Boy? Cyborg? Is anybody there?"

Instead of the painful moans of acknowledgement she was expecting, she heard a quiet noise. Was that… Snoring?

Raven stumbled towards the noise, expecting to simply find an unconscious form of one of her team mates. Instead, she found Robin, curled into a fetal position with his mouth hanging open. He was snoring.

Her first thought was that he had been hit on the head by one of the pipes Mind Feat had sent flying around the warehouse. "Robin," Raven hissed, prodding him with her toe, "Wake up! Mind Feat escaped; we have to go after him."

The Boy Wonder ignored her and continued to snore.

"Seriously?" Raven growled, prodding him again

Robin's eyes fluttered open. With a gasp, he jerked upright and clasped one of Raven's hands in his, yanking her down. "He… He's done something to my mind, Raven," Rabin murmured, eyes half-closed, "I think I'm forgetting. You have to stop Mind Feat. It's up to you now." His eyes drooped and he became unconscious once again.

"Robin, no!" Raven yelled ripping her hand away and shaking his shoulders roughly. "What do I do? Wake up!"

"You know he won't." A soft voice sounded from the shadows. It was flat and emotionless, similar to her own. "Face the facts Raven."

"Who's there?" Raven demanded, rising as swiftly as she could. "Show yourself!" Her hands were covered in tendrils of dark energy.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you or your friends. I just want to talk." A girl, no more than sixteen, stepped from the shadows. She was petite and looked as fragile as a glass doll with her porcelain-colored skin. Her hair was long and inky black, reaching her waist in gentle curls. Her eyes were a dark forest green, just visible through an elegantly created mask of black knots. She was evidently a hero or villain, as she wore an interesting uniform. It consisted of black ankle boots, a blue-black tunic top that ended around the tops of her lags, with off the shoulder sleeves, navy blue leggings and an ankle length cape of black, flecked with silver.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Who are you? Hero or villain?"

The girl sighed. "I'm Starlight. And hero, I suppose. Now, I have some information you might find useful. What you need to know is simple. Mind Feat has placed the Titans in a trance. Soon all of you- yes, including you Raven- will believe that you are truly human.

"What?" Raven asked incredulously, "Then why aren't I asleep too? And how did you know to find us here, Star girl? No one knew that we'd be here. We didn't know where we were even going."

Starlight rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It's Starlight, Rae. Starlight, not Star girl. You're not asleep yet because demons and half-demons have a higher resistance to magic. It still affects you, only slower. I'd say you have another thirty minutes until you end up like them.

Raven's heart sank. This couldn't be happening. Her mouth felt dry as she rasped, "What do I do?

Starlight sighed. "This spell is incredibly strong. It'd take a dragon to reverse it. It can be defeated, though. All you have to do is find a way to remember everything. Your best hope is to find a second spell to layer over it to weaken it. And then break them both."

Raven let that sink in. Then she spoke slowly, her voice soft. "So, if I add a second spell, I can save them?"

The other girl nodded. "You would need to create a false memory for each of them, something to make them seem completely normal. A hologram needs to be added too, at least for some of them, along with a false memory for the city, so they don't seem out of place."

"Alright." Raven sat cross-legged on the floor with her hands on her knees. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted, focusing all her energy into the spell, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

She started on Robin, thinking that it would be easier to work her way into his mind, due to their connection. Concentrating fiercely, she prodded his mind to believe the new cover. A history, a family and an identity that didn't exist were placed there, his true self hidden in the back of his mind.

Slowly, Raven worked her way through all of her friends, placing a new story into their minds. The names were all their own; she had to give them something to hold onto.

Next came the image alterations. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jinx, Bumble Bee, Kole and Hot Spot would each need one, along with herself. A thin coat of magic would protect each one.

Cyborg's mechanical parts were erased, along with Beast Boy's green coloring, his hair becoming blonde. Jinx's hair became long and brown, a few streaks staying stubbornly pink, her eyes lost their pink shade and cat look to them, becoming a dark brown as well. Bee's wings vanished from sight, Kole's hair became red and Hot Spot's powers were shut off.

The next part was the hardest. Raven had to be extremely careful, or the entire city might lose their entire memories permanently. The key was to make the layer of magic thin, so it would spread across a large area with out and hole or clumps of stronger magic. This spell, as it had to encompass the entire city, was very thin and a bit flimsy. It had to be, in order to be easily broken.

Soon, that was finished as well and Raven set to work on her own persona. She could remember her mother saying that if she hadn't been sent to live with the monks of Azarath, her name would have been Rachel. Arella, that was her mother's name, had also said that her surname was Roth. Rachel Roth… It would do very nicely. She would become Rachel, would live with her mother, Ariel, who would be hardly ever home, in a small house at the edge of town. Her father had abused her mother horribly and was currently in prison. Yes, that was very believable, and close enough to the truth.

What would Rachel Roth look like? She'd have to change her hair and eye color; violet was an unnatural shade for humans. Black hair, long and slightly curly with side bangs, along with dark, midnight blue eyes would be her new look.

Raven would need to leave herself some idea of who she really was. After a moment of consideration, she decided on something relatively simple. Her clue would be a tattoo, specifically. An image of a raven in flight, surrounded by a midnight sky filled with stars would go on the back of her left shoulder as a reminder.

The sorceress let loose a yawn. She didn't have much time left. Starlight! She turned to face the mysterious girl again. "Who are you, really?" she asked, her mind rapidly filling with fog.

Starlight shook her head, eyes dark and sorrowful. "Even I don't know," she murmured, "I thought I did, but I'm not that girl.

Raven's limbs felt heavy and she sat with a thump. Maybe she ought to close her eyes for a moment… As she lay down on her side, her eyes falling closed, Raven thought she heard a soft, pained whisper.

"Sleep well, mother," it said.

**Huntress: So, I hoped you enjoyed this. This is only the first of a many chapter story. If you read this, I'm begging you, please review. They inspire me. And I appreciate any grammar and spelling corrections. If you honestly don't like it, or you think something's wrong with the plot or characters, PM me. Now, upon a lighter note, I thank you for reading this. If I get, say, five reviews by next Tuesday, I'll update. So, I leave you with these questions: Who is Starlight? How will the Titans fare in high school? Why am I asking you if I know the answers? Was this any good? And what is the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow? **

**Speedy: Review!**


	2. Not A Chapter- Please Read

Ah, hello my lovelies. As you can see, this is not a chapter. Due to many things going on in my life right now, I'm putting my story on an indefinite hiatus. I'm terribly sorry, but it's necessary. You see, my Teen Titans muse has left me, and I don't want to force anything out. I want to give you guys quality work, and right now, I just can't do that. Expect something from me by the end of July. I should have my writer's block solved by then. For some strange reason, I seem to be able to write Hetalia things right now, so if you've ever seen that, I should have something up there eventually. Again, I'm sorry, but this is for the best.

With love, Huntress


End file.
